Harry Potter: The Twice Blessed Half Blood
by PotterheadedWhovian
Summary: When Voldemort attacks the Potters on the fateful Halloween night, he doesnt expect that he be the one to lose, let alone that an infant would be as powerful to send a bolt of lightening at him! Join Harry as he learns of his true destiny as a Divine child, and who his parents really are


The following story is a response to DZ2's _Harry Potter: The Twice Blessed Half Blood_ challenge. I have seen many stories of the same challenge or of a similar type and have been interested in trying my own take at it. Don't wprry though, fans of Harry Halliwell, I am NOT abandoning it, I'm just suffering from major writers block and thought maybe drifting into a different story would give me the chance to let that story breathe and develop naturally in my mind. If anyone wishes to BETA for me on Harry Halliwell then please don't hesitate to PM me cause any help that I can get would be vastly appreciated! And so here we go on this new venture!

 **Rules:** All affinities are welcome

Powerful Harry

Harry's divine parents can be ANY of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces

Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry

Whoever Harry's parent/s is/are MUST break the law and interact with Harry

If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST pledge to serve him instead of Kronos

Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers

The Horcrux is destroyed unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs

Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends

Sirius does _not_ abandon him

All pairings are welcome

 **Guidelines:** Twice-Born Harry (he is _actually_ the son of two forces) **Accepted but in a different sort of way**

Harry and Percy as enemies **Declined**

Super/OP-Harry **Accepted**

Dark-Lord Harry **Declined**

Master of Death Harry **Accepted**

Lily and/or James _were_ that particular god in human form **Accepted**

Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods **Accepted**

A prophecy being made about Harry **Declined**

Slash **Declined**

Harems **Declined**

The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement **Harry's involved in the main parts of canon but has his own thing going on**

Dark forces such as Gaia and Kronos side with Harry **Declined**

Tom joins Harry **Declined**

 **Forbidden:** Weak Harry

Thalia, the Di Angelos and/or Clarisse against Harry (depending on who you choose)

Harry remaining the naive, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be

Harry's god-parents being anything other than Olympian/Roman

If Dark: Luke as an enemy

Horcrux-Harry

People convincing Harry to give up/abandon his legacy

Dumbledore as an ally of Harry

Sirius abandoning Harry

Prologue

"Lily, take Harry and run. It's him, he's here!" James shouted to his wife as he rushed to the front passage of their home. Lily ran up the stairs and into Harry's room, fear in her heart at the thought of losing her husband and child. James soon realised though, as he glared at the cloaked man in defiance that he had left his wand in the living room of the cottage house and could not hold off the self proclaimed Dark Lord forever. He threw a punch to the wizard, who stepped back and laughed cruelly.

' _Avada Kedavra_ ' he muttered, a rush of green light emanating from the tip of the bone white wand and making contact with the Potter man, who fell to the floor, dead. Voldemort stepped over the mans corpse and proceeded further in the house, the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards pinging in his head, letting him know that the woman was trying to escape. As he proceeded further into the home though, what he hadn't realised was behind him an astral spectre seemed to rise from the black haired, bespectacled man. The figure looked very different to the body lay on the floor however. The figure was a tall, youthful looking man with bronzed skin and golden hair, and eyes as blue as the sky above. He was dressed in a toga of sorts, with a golden belt tying the white toga in place and he wore a golden wreath crown upon his head. The spirit followed the murderer further into his human forms home and up the stairs to the nursery room.

"Stand aside" Voldemort demanded of the woman. _Why is her sparing her life?_ The spirit wondered as his wife, Lily, refused to do so.

"Please, not Harry, kill me instead, not Harry" the red-head pleaded. Voldemort looked upon the muggleborn with disdain

"Stand aside you foolish girl" he uttered once more, brandishing his wand in a steady grip.

"Not Harry, please don't take Harry. Kill me instead, please not Harry" Lily once again pleaded. The dark wizard narrowed his eyes in hatred before he flicked his wand and uttered the Killing Curse once more. Lily collapsed to the floor, lifeless but just like her husband, an astral form rose from the body. This was a woman with long golden hair, stormy grey eyes and wearing a long, flowing, white chiton and a golden breastplate with a hem of little snakes. She looked to the side and noticed the other astral form and nodded, before returning the attention to the scene before her.

Voldemort raised his wand towards the young black haired and emerald eyed babe, who was looking up at the man. Voldemort became unnerved when the childs eyes looked upon his quizzically and, he was shocked as they slowly changed colour to those of stormy grey eyes, exactly like those of the female spirit in the room. Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"No one is more powerful than I, and no one shall stop me" he spat before uttering the Killing Curse for a third time that night. A very strange thing happened then however when rose coloured light rose from the corpse of the woman lay on the floor and rushed inside the child, enveloping him in a warm embrace. A bolt of lightening came from the skies above and struck the child, the exact same moment the curse did. Another bolt of lightening struck, this however coming from the child who raised his hand, and it impacted on the dark wizard who stood in horror as he witnessed the child become the first and only person to ever survive the Killing Curse. The body of the man was ripped apart from the force of the bolt coming from the child and a wraith fled the room quickly after it noticed that, though his Horcruxes hard worked and kept him alive, they hadn't saved his body.

"Apollo, Athena. You may both return to Olympus, come to the throne room as soon as you are ready. Things have already been set in motion for your child to be taken and raised." A voice from above boomed. This being the voice of Zeus, the lord of the skies and King of Olympus.

"Harry" the female spirit, now revealed to be Athena, the goddess of wisdom, uttered in shock before stepping to him and trying to hold her crying son

"Athena, what are we going to do? We just saw Voldemort survive a fatal bolt of lightning sent from our son, who now bares the mark of blessing from our father. We know he's alive and should raise Harry accordingly to ensure he can live and win the war for good, but we can't. You know the rules, as well as I. We are not to interfere in our children's affairs." The man, who has been outed as Apollo, the god of the Sun, asked his half-sister.

"Damn the rules James, no, sorry, Apollo! He is our son! He has so much to face and I am NOT leaving him to do this alone! When the time is right, we shall claim him as our own, send him to Camp Half-Blood for the summer and help him train in not only his powers over Magic from Hecate, but our own powers and the ones he is set to inherit as his own as a Divine!" Athena raged. The two spirits watched in heartbreak as their dear friend Sirius, their sons godfather and a demi-god himself, cried over the bodies of his friends and collected their son. They then left to Olympus, not seeing Sirius hand Harry over to Hagrid, who'd been sent by Albus Dumbledore, and leave in search of the traitor Peter Pettigrew.

When they arrived in the throne room of their father, the two Olympian gods bowed before him.

"Father, we thank you for blessing our son and saving him" Athena said as she looked up at the tall bearded man sat on the elaborate throne before her.

"Yes, we deeply appreciate the lengths you went to protect Harry" Apollo stated as he too looked up upon his father.

"Do not mention it. Hades is the one who demanded I bless your childe with the power of the Bolt to destroy the man who has attempted to cheat him. I only did what was necessary." Zeus said before he dismissed the rest of his fellow Olympian gods and stalked back to his palace.

"Do not fret, the rest of the Council and I have decided behind my husbands back to help your son in whatever way we can. Later in life he is to be surrounded and supported by our children and, if the need arises we shall give him blessings to help in his destiny. He shall be protected" Hera declared before she too left the room, following behind her husband.

"That's unlike her to care for a demi-god" Apollo muttered, looking around at his family, his eyes settling on his twin sister, Artemis.

"She was the one to come up with the plan actually. When he arrives at Hogwarts, I shall invite a former Huntress back into The Hunt and task her with protecting my nephew. Hermes has already dedicated his sons to the cause once he arrives at Hogwarts, and when he goes to Camp at thirteen, the other demi-gods shall assist him." Artemis says as he wraps her twin in a fond embrace before the other Olympians leave for their own domains, leaving Athena, Apollo and Artemis in the throne room.

"He does have a sister though myself, she'd be in the same year as Harry. I'll make sure that she knows befriends him and helps him" Athena admits to the other two gods.

"How was she born through you when you was Lily though?" Apollo asks before he too remembers when Zeus has recalled them to their true forms for the Winter and Summer Solstice meetings. He suddenly then recalled that after the Winter Solstice meeting, Athena had taken of spontaneously before they were made to return to their oblivious existence and James and Lily and he had done the same after the Summer Solstice meeting. It seems both had sired children as he could sense a new child, the same age as Harry and after he admitted this, they swore to lead their respective children to Harry, and the three gods left to formulate plans, each swearing to help protect Harry Potter, the Twice Blessed Half Blood.


End file.
